At present, a loudspeaker device is also known as a “speaker”. The loudspeaker device is a very common electroacoustic transducing device, which can be seen in sounding electrical and electronic equipment. The loudspeaker device is a transducing device that converts an electrical signal into an acoustic signal. The performance of the loudspeaker device has a great influence on sound quality. The loudspeaker device is one of the weakest devices in audio equipment, but is also one of the most important components for sound effects. There are a variety of loudspeaker devices and their price varies greatly. Under an electromagnetic, piezoelectric or electrostatic effect, audio electrical energy allows a cone diaphragm or diaphragm to vibrate and resonate with the surrounding air to produce sound. A low-grade plastic sound box has a thin box body and cannot overcome resonance, and therefore has no sound quality; and the sound quality of a wooden sound box is generally better than that of the plastic sound box due to a decrease in sound coloration caused by the resonance of the box body. A multimedia sound box is generally designed as being dual-unit and two-way, wherein one smaller loudspeaker device is responsible for the output of medium/high-pitched sound while the other larger loudspeaker device is responsible for the output of mid-bass sound. The selection of a sound box should be based on the materials of the two speakers: a treble unit of a multimedia active sound box is currently mainly made of a soft dome, which can cooperate with a digital sound source to reduce the stiffness of a high-frequency signal, thus providing a gentle, smooth and fine feeling. Multimedia sound boxes are now mainly made of soft domes such as silk films with better quality and PV films with lower cost.
For the existing loudspeaker devices, especially the loudspeaker devices mounted on the ceilings, most of the loudspeaker devices are screwed, i.e. the loudspeaker devices are fixed on the ceiling by screw locking members. Although the loudspeaker devices can be well mounted on the ceiling by means of screwing, there are many defects: firstly, for the way of screwing, with the passage of time, the screw locking members may have a reduced locking force on the loudspeaker devices due to rustiness, and if the screw locking members are loose, the loudspeaker devices are very likely to directly fall from the ceiling, which will endanger the personal safety of users; and secondly, for the way of screwing, a mounting tool such as a screwdriver is needed to for mounting, which significantly reduces the mounting efficiency of the loudspeaker devices by users, and greatly reduces the disassembly efficiency when the loudspeaker devices need to be maintained later.